


Nighttime Fun

by Senigata



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oh and did I mention Smut?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senigata/pseuds/Senigata
Summary: Coming home late at night, Cloud wanted nothing more than to hit the showers and head to bed. But when he found Tifa not only wake, but taking a nice relaxing bath, he soon found himself craving something more.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	Nighttime Fun

**Author's Note:**

> It's Valentine's (not that one) Day, the time for love, so what better way to celebrate than to have Cloti have some loving time as well?

**Nighttime** **Fun**

The usually busy streets of Edge were empty. Nary a single soul was outside. Cloud preferred it that way, but not because he didn't like overly big crowds.

It made the journey home faster.

Cloud was used to sleeping on the road, camping out under the stars or staying in roadside motels. One of the things that stuck to him ever since their journey across the world. And for a while that was how he preferred it. That way he wouldn't have to go back to another day of pretending that everything was fine so that Marlene wouldn't worry, while on the inside Tifa and him were slowly falling apart.

But that was in the past now. Everything was actually fine now. And where he once struggled with an ordinary life, he found that he actually liked it. A lot.

So when he drove into their little corner of town, he couldn't help that feeling of elation inside of him.

The lights were out, which didn't surprise him at all, given the hour. Cloud parked Fenrir inside the garage and headed inside. He took a peek inside the bar, just to make sure, then headed upstairs. Pulling off one of his gloves with his teeth, he started to massage the back of his neck.

As satisfying as his job could be, now that it wasn't just him purely going through the motions of life, it could be exhausting. A hot shower was just the thing he needed to relax.

Being as quiet as possible, he walked down the hallway. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw light shine out from underneath the bathroom door. As he approached the door, Cloud could hear the rhythmic tinkle of moving water, followed by a sigh from a voice he would notice anywhere.

Tifa.

Softly, he knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence before her reply came. "Cloud?"

"Yeah," he said through the door.

"Come in, the door's open."

He opened the door, the fruity scent of her favorite bubble bath entering his nostrils as he stepped inside. Tifa was lying in the bathtub, her body obscured by a large amount of foam while her head rested on the edge. A glass of wine was placed on the cabinet next to the tub. Her face was a little flushed as well and a small smile formed on her lips as she saw him. "Hi."

"Hi. I didn't expect you to still be awake," he said.

"Closed pretty late today," Tifa replied with a sigh. "Some guy brought in his entire office and it got pretty hectic from there. I managed to throw them all out an hour ago, actually. Not complaining about the money, but ugh!"

Cloud let out a little chuckle. He could practically picture Tifa just picking each of them up by their collars and tossing them out of the door. No wonder she wanted to treat herself to a relaxing bath. "The kids are sleeping?" he asked.

"Yeah. They went to bed on their own earlier, but I think we owe them a story from our travels tomorrow."

"I think that can be arranged," Cloud said with a grin. Enough weird stuff had happened to them on that journey to write an entire book about it. "Mind if I take a shower?"

"No. Go ahead," Tifa replied. Without another word, Cloud removed his other glove, then proceeded to unzip his vest and shrug it off. Next went his boots and socks. While unbuttoning his pants, he caught a glimpse of Tifa eyeing him, or rather his chest, while taking a sip from her glass. A soft, almost inaudible gasp escaped her and he took note of her teeth biting the rim lightly.

As he pulled down his pants, he noticed just the tiniest hint of a beige colored nipple protruding from under the water as Tifa put the glass back. He swallowed hard when he felt a small twinge go through his cock.

Turning slightly away from her, Cloud took off his boxers and walked over to the shower. He could feel her burning gaze on him until he had slid the shower door shut. A sigh escaped him as the hot water ran down his body.

"How was your day?" he heard her ask as he started to wash off the day's sweat and dirt.

"Pretty good. Earned a little tip for helping them with some Chocobos down at the ranch," he told her. Tifa let out a giggle, making him turn to look at her through the slightly fogged up door. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just good with Chocobos," she replied. It was a bit of a mystery to him, but for some reason the birds liked him.

"I guess so," he mumbled and started to wash his hair, doing a little shrug that Tifa couldn't even see. Silence set over them, only disturbed by the sound of the shower, until the sound of sloshing water told him that Tifa was getting out of the tub. Cloud turned once more, the perverted part of his mind taking over to take a peek, only to be met with the fogged up shower door. A small curse escaped him and he wiped two fingers over it to give him a better view.

Tifa had grabbed a towel by then and was drying herself thoroughly, giving him only a chance to look at her shapely behind and her legs. Of course he knew what she looked like completely naked. A perfect mixture of soft curves and toned physique that never failed to ignite the flames of desire in him.

With a small groan, Cloud closed his eyes as his cock twitched again, and he couldn't help but imagine her standing next to him in the shower, rubbing her ass against him as his hands roamed all over her body, eliciting the most delightful sounds from her, his name on the tip of her tongue.

" _Cloud..."_

" _Cloud..."_

"Cloud?" Tifa called out. Startled out of his little fantasy, Cloud quickly turned away to hide his raging erection.

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm gonna go and heat up some leftovers from dinner, alright?"

"Yeah, sure." He waited until the door had opened and closed once again before letting out a deep breath. Looking down at himself, he saw his member standing proudly, eager to receive a bit of attention. Closing his eyes again, he reached out and started stroking his shaft, letting out little moans at the sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine. He conjured up the same mental image of Tifa and him inside the shower again.

"Fuck!" The scene shifted to Tifa on top of him, gyrating her hips sensually and throwing her head backwards as he grabbed one of her tits.

He pumped his hand up and down his dick for a couple of minutes, trying to work towards that sweet, sweet release; but something was missing, keeping him from blowing his load.

With a frustrated sigh, Cloud let go of himself and turned the water to cold. He let out a gasp at the sudden temperature drop, but at least it managed to calm him down enough so that he wasn't running around with a raging stiffy.

After turning the water off, Cloud grabbed the towel hanging next to the shower and proceeded to dry himself. Once done, he threw it into the laundry together with his clothes from today. He grabbed his bathrobe, as well as his favorite slippers, and put them on, before leaving the bathroom.

Walking down the hallway, he followed the light from downstairs to find Tifa having just finished reheating some dinner for him. She, too, was dressed in a bathrobe, bound tightly around her body, making him wonder if she actually wore something underneath.

"Here ya go," she said and placed the plate on the counter, together with a fork.

"Thanks," he replied and started to dig in. Truth be told he was starving, but it wouldn't have been the first night he had gone without dinner in exchange for a very healthy breakfast in the morning. It wasn't anything special, just chicken and dumplings, but everything Tifa made was delicious to him.

He noticed Tifa walking out from behind the counter and sitting down next to him. He couldn't help but stare a little as she crossed one leg over the other, the slipper that she wore dangling on her feet a little while she bobbed her leg up and down. His eyes wandered just a little, coming to rest on her thighs, before he noticed that he was staring and focused on his food again.

"You got a few calls today, I put the notes on your desk," she said, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Mhm. I'll look at them in the morning," he replied. "I was thinking of taking tomorrow off. Take you and the kids somewhere."

"Oh, and where would that be?"

Cloud shrugged. "I'll think of something. So is that a yes?"

Tifa laughed and playfully slapped his arm. "Of course it is!"

A small surge went through him at her touch, igniting that flame inside him once more, causing him to groan inwardly as his little friend sprang to life again. He moved a little, to make sure she didn't notice and forced his entire attention on the food in front of him, all the while Tifa watched him with a smile on her face.

"Wonder what I should wear? It's been getting pretty warm again."

"How about that new dress you bought recently?" he offered. "The blue one?"

"Hmm, yeah, I could do that," Tifa said. It was a nice summer dress that reminded him of the dress that she had worn the night they had made their promise, and Cloud had to wonder if that was the reason she had picked it in the first place. He was sure she was going to look amazing in it; she looked amazing in everything she wore, be it her little leather combo, a simple pajama and top combo, or that super risque backless dress she had once worn to get information from Don Corneo.

She still had that dress lying around somewhere, hidden deep inside their wardrobe. Maybe he could convince her to wear it again. Just for him. On a special occasion.

His cock jumped a little at the mental image.

After he was done with his meal, he rose to his feet, then put the plate and fork into the sink.

"Just leave it there. I'll take care of it in the morning," Tifa said, having gotten to her feet as well and now standing at the doorway leading up to their private area. Once he joined her, the two of them headed upstairs with Tifa leading the way. Cloud's eyes were focused on her partly exposed neck. His mind went back to all the times he left little kisses and bites on that very spot. His eyes wandered down her back to rest on her behind, covered entirely by her bathrobe. But what it could not hide from him was the sway of her hips as she took every single step.

Something snapped inside him then and just as she was about to turn the corner to head towards the bedroom, Cloud all but jumped forward, his arms circling around her waist.

Tifa stopped, her head turning slightly to look at him—

"Hm?"

—and giving him the perfect angle to dive right in and bury his face into her neck. A little yelp escaped her as he started to nibble on the soft skin there. "Cloud?!"

"Tifa..." he murmured into her neck. His hands undid the front of her bathrobe, then smoothly slipped inside, his left hand not wasting any time to snake its way up to her full breasts to cup one of them, while his right gently stroked her stomach.

"What's gotten into—" Her words were replaced by a gasp as Cloud brushed a single finger against her nipple, the small nub starting to harden at the barest touch. One of her hands moved to grab onto his left arm and she started to squirm from his ministrations. As she moved around, her ass brushed against his erection, causing him to growl a little while pressing himself against her to make her feel just how hard he was.

"You've been making me all hot and bothered since earlier," Cloud whispered into her ear while giving her tit a good squeeze. "I tried to jack off inside the shower but it wasn't _enough_."

The last word was accompanied with another hard press of his cock against her covered up ass. A shiver went through Tifa as he told her this, and her grip on his arm loosened.

"You're pretty sensitive today..." Cloud noted, his right hand brushing over her toned abdomen one last time before starting its slow venture downward.

Tifa clamped her mouth shut, letting out various little sounds that only managed to turn him on even more as she tried to be silent. Fingers weaved through dark curls like early morning grass and Cloud could already feel the heat radiating from his destination.

 _Interesting_ , he thought as a fingertip came into contact with the warm moistness of her pussy, the touch causing Tifa to let out a mewl.

"Already wet, too..." he said between kisses.

Ever so slowly, he dipped a single finger into her core, making Tifa squirm once more.

"Mmh!" She bit down on her lip to keep herself from moaning out. He moved his finger in and out of her, trying to ignore the little ache in his cock begging to be buried where the digit was right now. It didn't take long for Tifa to move her hips to join the motions, trying to get more of his finger inside of her. But instead of giving her what she desired, he pulled out.

She let out a little whine at the loss and finally parted her lips again. Breathing in and out, Tifa turned her head again to look at him, her eyes clouded over with desire now, and licked her lips. It wasn't meant to be enticing, he could tell, but it made his dick twitch no less.

"Why—" She swallowed hard. "Why'd you stop?"

He licked her fluids off his finger, before responding. "Seems like I'm not the only one hot and bothered today. I wonder why?"

Cloud buried his face into her neck once more. "Tell me," he breathed into her skin.

"I—" She moaned when Cloud twisted her nipple just a tiny bit. "—don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me or I won't continue..." He moved his hand down again, but this time stroking her inner thigh instead. Little butterfly kisses followed his words and he felt Tifa shudder from every single one of them.

"There's nothing...to tell," Tifa replied shakily. Cloud flared his nostrils. He knew she wasn't being honest and the really horny part of him wanted nothing more than to fuck her right here and now. Glancing up, he noticed just a small hint of a smile on her lips. He smirked against her skin. _So that's how we're gonna play?_

Tugging the lower part of her bathrobe to the side, he started to press his cock against her, his glans rubbing the back of her thigh and spreading some of his need on her skin.

"Do you want it?" he asked, and moved his head to kiss her, but stopped just shy of her lips. Tifa's eyes darted from his eyes, to his lips, and back again.

"Y-yeah." She nodded.

"Tell me, then." Cloud tried to keep the strain out of his voice, but only barely succeeded. He wanted nothing more to be inside her _right now._

Tifa tried to inch her face closer to his, but he pulled away every time she tried. She glared at him in silent defiance and lust, until she finally heaved a sigh and mumbled something while turning her eyes away.

"What was that?" he asked, the smirk returning to his face.

"I said: I was touching myself earlier while thinking of you. Before you knocked on the door." she admitted, her face flushing even redder now. So that was the sound he heard.

"Enjoyed watching me undress, didn't you?"

"Yeah." She nodded again. "Cloud, plea—"

Cloud crashed his lips against hers in a frenzied kiss before she could finish her sentence. Tongues immediately clashed against one another in a fight for dominance and he moaned into her mouth as her hand shot up to tangle itself into his hair, her fingernails digging themselves pleasantly into his scalp.

The hand that neglected her, moved back to her front, following the moist trail that was running down her thigh and placing itself firmly between her legs to give the little nub resting there some much deserved attention. With each stroke of his hand, her body quivered, making his cock scream more and more for attention from her, until he couldn't take it any longer himself. Ripping his lips away from her, he stared deep into her eyes.

"Stick out your ass," he ordered, before letting go of her.

"Oh yes!" she half moaned and leaned against the wall, placing her legs a bit farther apart to present herself properly to him. He pulled the lower part of her bathrobe to the side, revealing her sopping wet pussy to him. Tifa bit her lip in anticipation as he lined his cock against her entrance, running his glans up and down her folds for a few sweetly, torturous seconds, before finally pushing himself inside her.

A firework of pleasure ignited in the back of his head, and he too had to bite his lip, lest he would wake the kids with the loud moan that threatened to erupt from deep within. It took every ounce of his willpower not to blow his load right then and there. This was what he needed. Masturbation could never compare!

"Mmh!" Tifa pressed out between her teeth after he hilted himself completely into her. She glanced at him from over her shoulder, the expression on her face drunk on lust.

"Cloud..." she cooed.

"Tifa..."

"...Do me."

Pulling his cock out until only the head remained inside, he glanced at her for a moment, before slamming himself back inside. Stifled moans escaped them every time he thrust back between her wet folds, her inner walls gripping his shaft almost desperately. The slapping of skin on skin echoed down the hallway even as they tried to be as silent as possible.

It became increasingly harder to contain himself as her hot, velvety insides massaged his dick with every stroke, and he could tell that Tifa struggled as well, her fingers digging almost painfully into the piece of wall between all the photos hanging there.

He couldn't...he couldn't hold back anymore!

Cloud pulled himself out of her, but before Tifa could even react, he turned her around and lifted one of her legs, pressing his lips against her as he thrust himself back into her needy cavern. Their moans mixed inside their mouths, creating a beautiful song of love and lust just for them. Her arms wound themselves around his neck, holding desperately onto him while moving her hips as best she could to meet his every push.

The pictures of their friends shook with every thrust as Cloud fucked her against the wall, their smiling faces encouraging him. Wasn't the first time they watched, anyway.

As the seconds passed, their movements became more and more frantic, hailing the coming climax as the primal part of their brains took over.

"Mmwh!" Tifa moaned into his mouth and Cloud could feel her inside starting to contract around him.

One thrust! _Not much longer!_

Two! _Nearly there!_

Three! _Almost!_

Tifa cried out inside his mouth as she came, her inner walls gripping him like a vice, eager to milk him of that precious cum.

Growling inside his chest, Cloud pushed himself as deep he could for one final time before staining her insides white with his release.

The two of them remained locked in their tight embrace, their frenzied kiss becoming one of tender love as they slowly rode out their orgasm. After a few blissful moments, Cloud broke the kiss and slowly pulled himself out of her, letting go of her leg in the process. Once standing on two feet again, Tifa let herself rest against the wall for a few seconds. Her lips curled into a small smile before laughing a little.

"Wow," she said. "That was intense."

"Yeah." He mirrored her smile with a small shy one, so contrary to how he had just been. "...But not bad, right?"

"Nope!" Tifa moved one of her hands, but stopped when she brushed against the picture frame of one of the many photos hanging there. A look of realization crossed her features and she turned around to fix them. "Yuffie's completely crooked!"

"Kinda fitting," he mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing!"

He watched as she rearranged the photos of all their friends in silence, the smile never leaving his face. As she moved, Cloud couldn't help but notice the sway of her full chest and he felt warmth spreading in his loins once again.

After she was done, Tifa put her hands on her hips and nodded in satisfaction, giving him the perfect opportunity to loop his arms around her waist.

"Still not satisfied?" she asked with a giggle in her voice as Cloud started to kiss her neck again.

"With you? Never."

Tifa leaned back into him, offering him more of her neck. "Take me to bed, then."

The couple left the scene of their impromptu love making to head towards their bedroom. On their way, they stopped to quietly check in with the kids. A small wave of relief washed over him when they found them still sound asleep. He would rather not have to explain to Barret that they woke the kids because they were fucking in the hallway.

After closing the door again, they headed further down the hallway and stepped into their room. Once inside, Tifa shrugged off her bathrobe, fully revealing her amazing body to him. His eyes roamed her back for a moment before meeting her carmine ones, twinkling with amusement.

"See something you like?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Close the door then," she told him. Reaching behind him, Cloud shut the door. It had barely clicked shut when he suddenly found himself pinned against it by Tifa, who looked at him with a smirk on her face. Slowly, she leaned forward but instead of going for his lips, she went for his ear.

"My turn," she whispered, followed by a kiss on his cheek that soon started to wander. A little hiss escaped him when she stopped for a moment to suck on an especially visible part of his neck, long enough to make sure that it would bruise in the morning and mark him for all to see. It would be embarrassing in the morning, but right now it only managed to turn him on.

Kissing her way down to his chest, Tifa darted her tongue out to draw little circles around one of his nipples, before sucking on it as well. He closed his eyes, letting the back of his head hit the door while he enjoyed the feeling of being at her mercy now. After she gave enough attention to it, she moved to give its twin the same amount of attention, one of her hands moving down to playfully flick a finger over the one she was neglecting now.

As she thoroughly enjoyed his chest, Cloud could feel her breasts against his body, her once more hardening nipples digging into his skin and making his cock twitch with desire again. Something that didn't escape Tifa either.

"Well hello, there," she said between two flicks of her tongue. "Up and awake again."

"Always," Cloud replied with a chuckle that turned into a low moan when Tifa _accidentally_ brushed her thigh against his rising erection.

"Oh my, is everything alright?" she asked in playful concern, the hand resting on his chest moving down his body. "I didn't hurt you now, did I?"

"Nope, everything's coo—ah!" He jumped a little when her fingers circled around his shaft and started to gently caress it.

"Hm?" She looked up at him with a smile. "That bad? Should I kiss it better?"

Cloud had a hard time articulating words when her thumb was rubbing his glans with just the right amount of pressure and her voice taking on that tone that made it sound like liquid sex, so all he could do was nod.

"Here, let me..." running her tongue one last time across his chest, Tifa started to make her way downward with small butterfly kisses, moving past his belly button to follow his happy trail until she came face to face with his little friend. She gave it a thorough once over, inspecting it for any injuries like she would do whenever Denzel or Marlene tripped. "Hmm, looks like it hurts a lot."

She softly blew on it, making Cloud inhale sharply at the feeling of her breath on the sensitive skin. She repeated it a couple of times from both sides, before planting a single kiss on his tip. A giggle escaped her when his dick did the expected and twitched. She gave it another kiss, and another, both followed by little groans from him.

"There. Better, isn't it?" Tifa asked with a smile, gently starting to stroke his shaft. He saw something flicker in her eyes, before she turned her attention back to his cock to wrap her rosy lips around his glans, and giving it a gentle suck that made him moan out.

His eyes rolled back at the feeling of her hot, wet mouth around him, her tongue always just a ghost away of touching the underside of his tip, teasing him with the promise of so much more. Unconsciously, Cloud moved his hips, trying to get more of him inside of her.

"Fuck, Tifa..."

She pulled back, releasing him with a little 'pop' sound, a tiny string of spit glistening between his tip and her bottom lip.

"Not yet," she told him, before engulfing him once more. This time much deeper. Swallowing hard, Cloud let himself be immersed in the feeling of his cock inside her mouth as she gently sucked him off, her tongue caressing him with every movement. He managed to crack an eye open to look at her, and if he hadn't already blown a load earlier the sight presented to him would have done him in right here.

Bobbing her head, Tifa's eyes never left his face, a mix of love and smoldering lust glowing inside them that only managed to drive him even further into heights of pleasure. She smiled around his cock as their gazes met and slowly moved the hand she had used to stroke his shaft down to cup his balls.

Another moan ripped through him as her fingers started to gently massage the most sensitive part of his anatomy while taking him even further into her mouth.

"Shit!" he cursed as she started to hum in back of her throat, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. After a few moments of this, the grip on his balls tightened just a little and Tifa's motions became faster, forcing Cloud to press himself hard against the door to keep himself steady. The wet noises she was producing with his cock mixed with all the small noises of delight she made whenever she lapped up some of his pre-cum were driving him insane, and he loved every second of it!

But if this continued he wouldn't last much longer!

Just when he thought it might be all over and was all but ready to let himself fall, she stopped, releasing him from her mouth and giving him a saucy little smile while her fingers circled around his shaft once more. He watched her tongue dart out to lick some of the spit that had dripped out from the corners of her mouth while blowing him.

"Do you want me?" she asked in a husky voice, stroking him lightly.

"Y-yeah." He wanted to fuck her _so much_.

Tifa let go of his dick and rose back up, coming face to face with him. She captured his lips in a deep kiss, her tongue playfully brushing against his, but retreated again before he could respond in kind. She turned around so that she was facing him with her back and leaned against his chest.

"Since you liked it so much against the wall..." she left the rest of the sentence hanging as she reached out between them to grasp his cock and started to rub it teasingly between her ass cheeks. Standing on her tiptoes, she guided his dick to her entrance. Their shared moans echoed through the room as she impaled herself on him, her inner walls welcoming him inch by sweet inch.

Tifa let out an appreciative sigh once he was fully inside her.

"You feel so good," she cooed. They remained like this for a moment, simply enjoying the feel of one another while Cloud placed small kisses on the back of her shoulder, eliciting soft sighs from her. Eventually Tifa started to rock her hips a little, creating the sensual friction they both craved.

Her name was on his tongue when he started to join her movements, his hands moving to grasp her hips, but she slapped them away before taking hold of them.

"I think they're better off—" she guided his hands over her toned stomach and towards her breasts, making him cup each of her generous mounds. "—here."

Not needing to be told twice, he gave them a good squeeze, eliciting a laugh from her that soon made way for a throaty moan as he pinched one of her nipples, rolling it around teasingly while massaging her other tit just the way he knew she liked.

"Cloud..." Slowly her hips started to rotate, the new motion only adding to the amazing feeling of her pussy around his cock.

It was slow and sensual, so unlike their wild rutting in the hallway, but no less intense. Cloud could feel his orgasm slowly building up inside of him, like a spring coiling itself together just waiting to release its built up pressure. All of a sudden, Tifa stopped and pressed herself hard against him, the rotation of her hips becoming an intense grind that made him groan out.

"Do you want to come?"

"Mhm," he pressed out through clenched teeth.

"Alright..." As suddenly as she had pressed herself against him, she slipped away, releasing his cock from the tightness of her pussy with a wet sound. Cloud watched her as she turned around and started to walk backwards towards their bed, eyes never leaving his as she laid down on it. She spread her legs and raised her hips while smiling at him invitingly. "Let's come together then."

A small sound escaped him before he bounded towards Tifa, not wasting any time to get on top of her. His lips were immediately seeking hers, like an addict that was seeking his next fix, capturing them in a hungry kiss that Tifa was eager to return. He felt her hand take hold of his cock and rub it between her folds a few times, before placing it directly in front of her entrance.

They broke the kiss, moaning out in ecstasy as he plunged himself deep inside her and started to rock his hips as fast as he could. Tifa's hands roamed his body, nails digging pleasantly into his skin while he drilled into her with abandon, her name on his lips like it was the chorus of a beautiful aria written just for this moment. She soon joined in, moaning out his name almost desperately as the two of them raced towards that feeling of ultimate fulfillment, until finally, the world around them exploded in white light as they both plunged over the edge.

After regaining control of their bodies, the couple lied down next to each other, sharing a few more tender kisses and sweet nothings, before sinking into the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

The morning after, Cloud awoke to the feeling of movement next to him. Cracking an eye open and looking out the window, he saw that it was already way later than the usual time he woke up, a fact that was confirmed by looking at the clock resting on the bedside table. But he didn't care. Today was his day off. Their day off.

Cloud couldn't help but smile at the thought. Tifa made a little sound, prompting him to turn around. He was greeted by a vision akin to that of a goddess as Tifa was sitting on her knees and lusciously stretching the last of her sleep away, arms raised behind her head and offering him the perfect view at her breasts and stomach. She didn't seem to be noticing him, and a small smirk formed on his lips before he moved to circle his arms around her waist and bury his face into the skin of her abdomen.

Tifa let out a surprised sound that was soon followed by giggles as he planted little kisses all over her stomach.

"Morning to you, too," she said while gently placing a hand on his head. "Slept well?"

"Mmh," was his only response, too busy enjoying the warm feeling of her skin on his face. They remained like this for a few moments that felt like a pleasant eternity to him before Tifa spoke up once again.

"Come on, time to get out of bed. We had plans."

"I know," Cloud said and let go of her, albeit begrudgingly, turning around so that his head was resting on her lap. "I was thinking we could make a trip to the ranch today."

"The Chocobo ranch?"

"Mhm."

"That's a great idea!"

He knew Marlene adored the fluffy birds just as much as Tifa, and Denzel never really had the chance to ride one. It was pretty much perfect. "Do I get a kiss for that?"

Tifa let out a laugh that was like music to his ears and leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips.

After getting up from bed, the two of them went into the bathroom to get ready for the day, which was interrupted by more than just one more kiss, so by the time they left it again, the couple could already hear voices coming from the children's bedroom.

"Well, guess they're also awake. Why don't you get dressed while I check up on them?" Tifa offered.

"Sure." He watched her leave, dressed in a large t-shirt and sweatpants that still was very much sexy to him despite the plainess. With a small chuckle, Cloud went back to their room to get dressed for the day ahead.

Cloud was zipping up the short sleeved shirt he had picked when he entered his office. He grimaced at the sight of his desk. Papers and receipts were strewn all over it. He was usually a pretty orderly guy, but work could be busy so he just put it all on his desk for later. And Tifa being Tifa didn't want to disturb his things and left it like that when she dusted the room.

 _No better time than now_ , he thought. He spent the next couple of minutes cleaning up his desk, filing it all away into their proper folders. After he was done, the corners of his lips rose into a satisfied grin. Adjusting the picture of their family, Cloud picked up his phone and started to call the numbers that Tifa had written down for him.

"Hello. Strife Delivery Service, you called about a job offer yesterday…Yes. Sorry but I have to decline. Mmh. Yeah, I'm taking today off," Cloud said to the man on the other end of the line, tapping his finger onto a book lying on his desk. "Thanks for understanding. Another time, then. Goodbye."

After hanging up, he called the other customers, telling them as well that he wasn't working today and that they could always call another time. Once Cloud was done with the last call, he put the phone back and stretched himself; now he was really free to enjoy the day.

Heading out of his room, Cloud followed the delicious smell coming from downstairs. There he found Denzel and Marlene sitting at one of the tables, still dressed in their PJs, eagerly talking to each other while Tifa was standing behind the counter and busying herself at the stove.

"Good Morning!" he called out to the kids.

"Morning!" they replied simultaneously, making him chuckle as he sat down. In front of them were two plates filled with half eaten blueberry pancakes, and just looking at them made his mouth water in anticipation of his own breakfast.

"Ready for our trip to the ranch?" he asked, resting his chin on his hand.

"You betcha," Denzel replied while Marlene sent him a happy grin.

He turned when he heard Tifa approach them, humming to herself as she carried a plate with multiple pancakes stacked on top of each other. Like he had suggested, she had gotten dressed herself and was now wearing that light blue dress that she had recently bought. She sent him a little smile that Cloud returned with one of his own. He zipped up his shirt further, feeling a bit more self conscious all of a sudden.

"Here you go," she said and placed the plate down in front of him.

"Hey, no fair!" Marlene said. "Why does he get so many?"

"I'm a big boy," Cloud said with a shrug, before taking his cutlery and digging in.

"And he worked really hard yesterday," Tifa added, casually brushing her fingers over the spot on his neck where he was now sporting a pretty visible hickey. The touch made him jump a little. "So he earned it."

With a little pat on his shoulder, Tifa left to return to the stove. As he ate, he noticed Denzel looking at him funny before asking: "What's that bruise on your neck? Did you get hurt?"

Tifa's laugh echoed through the bar alongside Cloud's cough as he nearly choked on a blueberry, while the kids only shared a confused look.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, mostly because of both of them being horny for each other, but I think we all appreciate that. ;)
> 
> Anyway, that's it. See ya!


End file.
